Magic God
by Wacko12
Summary: Humans have always been at the bottom of the food chain, viewed as weak and easy to manipulate. But the arrival of a certain man will change all that, and a secret that not even the supernatural world knew of will come to light. Will the world of monsters be ready for this human and what he brings. Rated M for violence, harem and possibly lemons. No Flames!
1. Arrival to Kuoh

**I hope you all like this story, please do enjoy. Also, just to let you readers know, pairings are undecided right now! And for the record, there shall be no genderbending! Anyway, please review!**

 **(Kuoh Town)**

"So remind me again why we're going to this town?" A person asked their companion. The two were currently sitting across from each other on a train station in Japan. It was the more luxurious train carts judging by their seats, the table in between them, the nearby out lit and the wifi they were getting.

The person who asked was a young male, appearing to be around 17 to 18. He was around average height, with a lean muscular figure. His skin was fair, had short, dark, bluish hair, and piercing navy blue eyes. He wore a black sweater, along with fingerless black gloves, and black jeans that, held by a black belt with silver spikes and a silver oval-shaped buckle. Finally, he had black boots.

Across from him was another male, who looked slightly older, in his late teens to early twenties, and was taller than his companion and appeared of Irish descent. He had a slight tan, shoulder length white hair tied into a ponytail, and unique yellow eyes. Like his companion he also possessed a lean, muscular build, which was covered by a black, short-sleeve shirt, a white hoodie over it, and a blue leather jacket over that. For the lower part, he wore brown pants, held by a black belt with a golden, circle buckle, and black leather boots. He also had a silver chain around his neck that held a golden pendant attached to it.

"I told you Jim, the Grandmaster wants us to confirm the presence of a Sacred Gear user, a Longinus if the report is correct." The man said, not looking up from his laptop. "Besides, I need to set up a Bridge-Link, like I do with all areas with supernatural presence." He explained.

The first male, Jim, let out a sigh, crossing his arms. "As you wish, Owen-sama." Jim said as he looked out the window.

Owen smirked as he closed his laptop. At the same time, the train announcer spoke, "Next stop, Kuoh. Please have all your belongings with you as you depart the train."

"Well, we're here." Owen said as he packed up his computer, then getting down his suitcase, Jim doing the same. A few minutes later the two exited the train along with the rest of the passengers. Jim followed his master while looking around the town. Owen could tell that Jim was keeping a watchful eye for any signs of Devils, as Kuoh was well known for being under Gremory control, why Owen had no idea. Either way, it wasn't their problem…yet.

A few minutes later, the two managed to get a taxi that took them to their temporary home. Said place resided in the more suburban part of Kuoh, surrounded by nature and less concrete and pedestrians. It was a combination of a traditional Japanese home and modern day house. It also came with a miniature garden and a garage too. It had walls surrounding it, with Owen and Jim realizing that it took up the entire block.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't be so big." Jim commented as he gazed at the house. The two were standing right in front of the entrance, their bags on the ground beside them.

"I wasn't expecting it to take up a whole block. But I suppose this works too." Owen replied as he stared at their bags. Once he was sure no one was looking, he did a wave of his hand, causing the bags to suddenly levitate. "I'll bring the bags in and unpack most of the stuff, and leave yours alone for you to do. I'm guessing you like to explore the town for a bit." Owen said.

"Yeah, I want to get a lay of the land, before we do anything else." Jim said before disappearing in the blink of an eye, soon reappearing on top of a nearby building.

Owen let out a sigh as he watched Jim jumping from building to building. "Well, guess I better start unpacking." He said to himself, before heading inside, the floating bags following closely behind.

Back with Jim, the young man continued leaping from one building to another, never once giving away his position to the humans below, or the ones in the building. As he kept moving, he suddenly picked up the energy signature of Devils. Narrowing his eyes, Jim began making his way towards the source, which he discovered was a school. A large school, but a regular school nonetheless. He could see students of different ages outside on the school grounds, no doubt preparing to head home for the day. Jim noticed that there were more girls than boys, and that for some reason, the skirts of the girls' uniforms were extremely short.

' _Probably heaven for perverts.'_ Jim thought from his position on a tree branch. He continued trying to locate where the heavily concentration of Devil was, which he soon found. It was coming from a smaller building on the school grounds. The building was separated from the main part of the Academy and was surrounded by trees, with only a single path. And currently he could sense at least five Devils inside the building. However, three of them had another scent added into the mix: one was Fallen Angel, the other Dhampir, and the third was a Yokai.

" _Jim? Oi, Jim! You there?"_ Owen's voice asked through Jim's mind.

Lowering his killing intent that he had been unconsciously letting out, Jim answered the older male. _"I'm here Owen-sama. What is it?"_ He asked.

" _I've finished setting up the house. I'm ordered some food, so come on back."_ Owen declared as he disconnected the telepathic-connection between them.

Jim momentarily looked back at the building for a few seconds. Eventually, he relented and began heading back to the house. He would have to give Owen his report when he got back. However, Jim was unaware that the Devils in said building had felt his killing intent.

"Ara, ara, what was that?" Asked Akeno Himejima, a voluptuous third year with long black hair tied up into a ponytail.

"That was an impressive amount of killing intent. And if I'm not mistaken, it was directed towards us." Replied Yuuto Kiba, a handsome, blonde second year.

"…Intense" Was all that Koneko Toujou, a cute, petite, white hair, first year, said.

Rias Gremory, a third year as well as a beautiful Pure-Blood Devil with long red hair, looked out the window of their club building, trying to fine the source of the bloodlust. Alas, she had no such luck. Turning around, Rias addressed her peerage members. "It appears that another supernatural being has appeared in Kuoh." She declared.

"It could have been the Fallen Angels from the abandon church." Kiba said.

"No, I don't think it was them. If they were doing a recon, they would not have given away their presence like that. It must have been someone else." Rias said. She then shook it off, she had other things to focus on. "Anyway, it must wait. Right now, we must focus on the Fallen Angel that Hyoudou Issei has met."

 **(That Night)**

"Mhmm, got to admit, Japanese food is pretty good." Owen muttered as he slurped down some miso noodles. He was sitting in one of three living rooms of the house, leaning back on the sofa bed and feet propped up on the coffee table. Next to him was his laptop, while he had several plates, bowels and empty ramen cups. In his hand was another ramen cup as well as chopsticks.

"Sir, I finished analyzing the town's perimeter in terms of setting up the surveillance system." A feminine voice replied.

Appearing out of thin air in front of Owen was a woman, around 17 to 18. She was around average height, with a voluptuous figure, including an hourglass body and large breasts. Her entire body was different shades of purple, including her long, straight hair and eyes. Her clothing was a darker shade of purple than her skin tone, which included a tank top, a skirt that covered her thighs, high-knee stockings, and high heels.

"Good work Lucy, bring up a map of the town." Owen said as he put down the ramen cup.

"Understood sir" Lucy replied as a holographic map appeared over the table. "From what I can tell, we'll be able to set up most of the watchers with no problem. However, the only places of difficulty are the academy and the abandon church, the latter seems occupied by a group of Fallen Angels and stray exorcists."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did the Devils of this town allow that to happen?" Owen asked out loud.

Lucy shrugged, bits of pixels brushing off. "I cannot say for sure. I find the thought patterns of the Three Factions irrational, foolish and not worth the effort to figure out." Lucy replied rather harshly.

"Ouch" Owen commented wryly. "Anyway, I'm sure I can figure out a way to get pass them. Is placing the seals there necessary?"

Lucy thought for a moment before answering. "Not at the church, no. But, the watchers' surveillance capabilities might be hampered if these two factors remain, as the magical output from the Devils and Fallen Angels would affect them. Especially from the Academy, where the ley energies seem to be strongest at, where the seals for the Bridge-Link will need to be placed." Lucy replied.

"In other words, we'll have to set one up on school grounds anyway." Owen said with a deadpanned expression. When Lucy gave no reply back, he merely sighed. "We'll leave them alone for now and focus on setting up the watchers and go from there." Owen explained.

"Understood, I'll begin preparing the watchers for deployment." Lucy said before disappearing.

A few seconds later, Jim returned, walking through the front door. As Owen was about to greet him, he noticed that his friend had some blood on him. Though he saw no wounds on Jim's body, Owen figured it was from someone else. "Run into some trouble?" Owen asked Jim, as said person was making his way to the bathroom.

"You could say that." Jim reply as he thought of what happened an hour ago.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Jim was following a pair walking through the park. He had been making his way back to the house when he sensed two things: A Fallen Angel and a Dragon. Following the source, Jim discovered it was coming from a young male brunette (who had the dragon scent) and a young black haired girl with violet eyes (the Fallen Angel scent). It didn't take a genius to realize that the boy, Issei Hyoudou, was wielding a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, nor that the Fallen Angel was planning on killing him. Jim also figured that the Devils were also aware of this and were merely waiting for a chance for them to snag the boy the moment he was killed. It was a typical Devil tactic that Jim was familiar with._

 _Deciding to see what happens, Jim followed the duo for a bit. He kept his hood up so no one would see his face as he continued to watch them. So far, nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the Fallen Angel made no move to kill the boy. So, Jim either assumed he was wrong, or the fallen was waiting for a good chance to do it. But, later, it would turn out he was right._

 _At nighttime, Jim followed the 'couple' to the park, where they ended up next to a fountain. Jim could already feel the bloodlust coming from the Fallen Angel as she prepared to kill Issei. That, and there was no one else in the park at the moment, made Jim realized what was about to happen. Unfortunately, he acted too late as Yuuma, the name Issei called her, transformed into her original form, and stabbed Issei in the chest. Teleporting in between the Fallen Angel and her victim, Jim delivered a swift, but hard kick to Yuuma's chest, sending the scantily clad girl crashing into the fountain._

 _With her momentarily out of the way, Jim rushed towards the downed boy, who was already losing blood. Placing both his hands over the wound on Issei's chest, they began to glow a bluish color. Slowly, the wound began to close as Issei lost conscious. However, Jim's efforts were cut short as Yuuma flew out of the water. "Looks like I'll only be able to stop the major damage. The rest will have to wait until later." Jim mused as he got up to face the now enraged Fallen Angel._

" _Damn you, human! Do you know who I am?!" Yuuma cried in what could only be absolute rage._

" _An exhibitionist Fallen Angel?" Jim guessed with a deadpanned expression, looking at her revealing clothing. "Not that it matters to me who you are, fodder."_

 _Those comments only seemed to anger Yuuma more, as she formed another light spear. "Die!" She cried as she threw the spear at Jim. But her rage turned to surprise as she watched Jim conjure a sphere of blue flames in the palm of his hand and then transformed into an elongated katana with a red handle. Gripping the handle with both hands, Jim easily deflected the spear._

" _If you get distracted" Jim said as he suddenly appeared right in front of the still shocked Yuuma. She had no time to conjure another spear, not with Jim so close. "Then you'll die." He finished as he brought the blade down upon her._

 _However, just before the blade touched flesh, Jim's instincts warned him of danger and immediately, he jumped backwards to avoid another light spear. After moving back a safe distance, Jim saw three more Fallen Angels appear, all with a single pair of wings._

" _We were wondering what was taking you so long, Raynare. And turns out it's because you're having trouble with a simple human." The sole male Fallen Angel, the same one who threw the spear, said._

" _S-shut up, Dohnaseek! This human has a Sacred Gear, and is good with it." Yuuma, or Raynare, said in her defense._

" _Hahahahaha! What's wrong Raynare? Making up excuses to cover your incompetence?" A blonde, younger looking female Fallen Angel said mockingly._

" _Whatever, let's just kill him and be done with this." The final Fallen Angel, an older female, with blue hair and large bust, said boringly. She turned her attention towards where Jim stood, only to be surprise that he was gone. "Where did he go?!" She yelled, getting her comrades' attention._

 _Her answer came from a shadow looming over her. The bluenette Fallen Angel had little time to react when Jim struck, his katana seemingly burning/cutting her right arm from her shoulder. Some of her blood got onto his clothes but Jim paid little heed._

" _Kalawarner!" Raynare cried as her comrade cried out in pain from the loss of her arm._

 _Jim ignored all this. Using the still floating Kalawarner as a stepping stone, he launched himself at the other Fallen Angels, while at the same time sending the bluenette crashing into the ground below. This time he went for the blonde._

" _Mittelt, he's heading for you!" Dohnaseek warned as he tried to aim for Jim._

 _Jim saw the three Fallen Angels throw their spears together. In response, his katana morphed into flames, which quickly turned into a large shield. The shield deflected the spears, and Jim quickly changed into a staff. Giving them no time, Jim struck Mittlet hard in the head, causing the blonde to hit the ground too, unconscious._

" _Damn it! We got two down!" Dohnaseek cursed. "Raynare, grab Mittlet and Kalawarner and head on back. I'll cover you!" The male Fallen Angel ordered the only conscious female member._

 _Jim would have none of that. Creating a katana again, he rushed at Dohnaseek, who was already throwing light spear after spear. But Jim would merely deflect or dodge them. It was clear to Jim that these Fallen had thought to much of their abilities, if they believe they would be able to last against a superior opponent. Either way, it didn't matter to him, they would be dead soon, were it not for a bright red glow from nearby catching his attention. Unfortunately, that caused him to lose focus on his opponent, giving Dohnaseek an opening. He threw one more spear at Jim, who was forced to teleport to another location to avoid getting hit. This gave the Fallen Angels the chance they needed to escape._

 _Jim cursed as he watched the four fly away. Though it be a while until they could move again, what with the injuries two of them received, it angered Jim that he failed to finish them off. Still, the human was safe, and he doubted that the Gremory girl would murder him if she went to all this trouble. So, Jim decided to return home and report to Owen about this._

 **(Flashback End)**

"I see, so that explains the several energy spikes I had sensed earlier." Owen commented after Jim finished his tale. Said person had finished washing off the blood and was now wearing clean clothes. Currently, Jim was sitting on a chair across from Owen, eating some ramen. "Though I find it odd the Fallen Angels would want to murder that kid, given Azazel's fascination with Sacred Gears."

"A rogue group perhaps?" Jim suggested.

"Maybe" Owen replied as he took a drink of beer. "Right now Lucy says that their hold up at the abandon church. However, right now we need to focus on getting the watchers set up, as well as the seals for the Bridge-Link. The last part will be tough since we need to set them up where the ley energies are concentrated at, and that would be Kuoh Academy."

"Problem is the academy is the headquarters for the Devils." Jim brought up. "Unless you plan on killing all of them, then how would you suggest we get the seal on school grounds?"

"Don't worry, I anticipated something like this happening. Lucy and I worked out a plan of getting the seal patched in without anyone noticing or finding it." Owen said, before a mischievous smile formed on his face. "And you're the key." He added, pointing at Jim.

Jim, who was eating his noodles, stopped mid-slurp at that. "Say what?" He asked in a deadpanned tone.

 **(Next Day, Kuoh Academy)**

Rias let out a sigh as she sat in her morning class. The events of last night were still running through her head. Though Issei was not at death's door, his condition was still bad enough that she was able to reincarnate him. To her surprise, the pervert used up all her Pawn pieces, though she was pleased, since it meant he must have a powerful Sacred Gear. But, her real thoughts were more focus on the person who had saved Issei.

Though she had arrived near the end of the confrontation, she saw how the hooded man managed to defeat two of the four Fallen Angels with ease. What got her attention though, were the blue flames the man manipulated, and how he created weapons out of them, such as the sword, shield and staff. Rias couldn't tell if they were holy flames or hell flames, but she knew unique flames when she saw one. _'His skills in stealth were also remarkable. I couldn't even sense him after he chased away those Fallen Angels. Could he have been the one who was spying on us beforehand? If only I could've seen his face.'_ Rias thought to herself as she bit her thumb in frustration.

Her thoughts were broken when the teacher entered. He walked to his desk and cleared his throat, gaining the class's attention. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us for a short time. So, I would like everyone to give him your attention and treat him like you would any other classmate." The teacher said. He then turned towards the open door. "You can come in now. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Everyone's eyes were soon focused on the lone male walking through the door. He wore the standard Male Kuoh Academy blazer, which it and the white shirt underneath was left opened, revealing a short-sleeve black shirt with white trims. Whispers broke out between the students as the newcomer wrote his name on the blackboard. However, Rias remained silent as she studied the boy. She was not 100% sure, but she was certain that this boy was the one who fought the Fallen Angels.

After finishing writing his name, Jim turned around to introduce himself. "Greetings, my name is Yoarashi Jimmu. Though my time here will be short, I hope we all get along, Please, treat me well."

 **Review!**


	2. Just another day Part 1

**Here is chapter 2, be sure to review!**

' _I'm going to get back at Owen-sama for this. I swear I am.'_ Jimmu thought to himself, finding his current predicament very, very annoying. Not only did he have to go to school, but to a school run by Devils, with said people attending classes. Worse, one of them was in the same homeroom as him. Jimmu was sure that the redhead was the one who saved the brunette from last night. Before arriving, Jimmu and Owen made sure to find out what supernatural creatures inhabited this town, and discovered it was owned by the Gremory Clan, with the Sitri Clan also occupying it. Still, it made no sense to Jimmu why they would allow a teenager of all people to run a town.

Anyway, all he'd have to do was avoid them, keep a low profile, while at the same time locate an area to begin placing the seals. Easier said than done when surrounded by teenagers that seemed to act overly dramatic, Devils included. But, Jimmu felt confident he could deal with being in this school for the short amount of time needed, let alone if the Devils confront him or something.

Currently it was lunch time, and Jimmu had managed to find a table by himself. He was eating his lunch, minding his own business, when he suddenly sensed two people coming towards him. Turning his head around slightly, Jimmu saw it was Rias and Akeno. He could already hear murmurs coming from the surrounding students as they watched the two Onee-samas.

"The hell do you two want?" He asked rudely. This only seemed to amuse the girls.

"Ara, ara, someone is rather impolite. Don't you think so, Buchou?" Akeno asked cheerfully. Rias smiled at her friend's question before directing her attention back to Jimmu.

"We were just wondering how you were doing. After all, seeing how you and I are in the same homeroom, I figured I get to know you better. Do you think we could join you under the shade?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I do mind. Now leave." Jimmu replied before going back to his lunch. That surprised Rias, as she never met a male that would say no to her.

"Oh, come now Jimmu-san. There's no need to be rude, right?" Akeno asked kindly as she bent down, deliberately showing off her bust to him. However, Jimmu did not seemed the least bit amused.

"I prefer to eat alone, and I find your presence annoying. Now, stop bothering me." Jimmu repeated as he got up from his spot, and left the two shocked girls where they stood.

As Jimmu was looking another place to sit before lunch ended, he felt he phone vibrate. Sitting down under another tree, Jimmu took out his phone and saw it was a text from Owen. It read, _"Hunting Devils in Manhattan. Lucy will let you in on what to do about the seals. And keep an eye on that brunette you mentioned last night. Have a feeling he's still being targeted and the Devils will probably fuck things up."_

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Jimmu looked up at the sky. "Goddamn it" Was all he said before continuing eating.

Later that day Jimmu was on his way home. Even as he walked casually down the sidewalk, he could tell that he was being followed. _'I admit her skills in tracking and stealth are good, but she won't be able to pull that off against skilled individuals.'_ Jimmu thought as he slightly looked at the tree that one Koneko Toujou was hiding, while making sure she didn't suspect him.

His attention shifted when he felt a distortion in the area, followed by killing intent. Looking around, Jimmu realized that he was in the park, near the same fountain where he fought the Fallen Angels last night. And to prove his point, not too far away was the male Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek if Jimmu recalled.

"I was hoping I run into you again, boy." Dohnaseek spat as he stared down at Jimmu from his spot in the air. "I guess it was good fortune that I decided to attack the Sacred Gear kid."

Sure enough, lying on the ground, was an unconscious Issei. Like before he had a hole in his body, but from what Jimmu could tell, it wasn't fatal. Well, not fatal that he would die right away, but still, the light poisoning the kid would be painful until treated and would kill him slowly. Jimmu let out a sigh as he looked back up at the Fallen Angel. At the same time, he could sense that Koneko was getting ready to move, probably having called Rias.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood with kicking your ass again. Or dealing with the Devils here…for now. So why don't you just leave, I'll heal the kid, again, and we all get to live to see another day. How does that sound?" Jimmu asked.

Dohnaseek let out a growl, not liking how the human was looking down on him. "How about you die!" He roared as he conjured a light spear and threw it at Jimmu. To his, and Koneko's, shock, Jimmu didn't move as blue flames suddenly appeared. The flames blocked the light spear before burning it from existence. "What the?!"

Jimmu let out another sigh. "I gave you a chance." Was all he said as he conjured a blue dagger. With lightning-fast reflexes, Jimmu threw the dagger right at Donhaseek's right wing. The moment the dagger hit, the wings were engulfed in blue flames. Dohnaseek roared in pain as the flames burned away his wing, thus causing him to crash on the ground below. Before the flames could spread and cover his whole body, Dohnaseek conjured another light spear and cut his wing off. Said appendage had now completely burned away, not even leaving ashes.

Doing his best to ignore the pain and the blood coming out of the wound, Dohnaseek tried to stand. Only to be forcibly pushed down by Jimmu's foot. With an apathic look in his eyes, Jimmu commented, "You know I hear that having their wings torn off is rather painful for Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, and takes a bitch long time to regrow."

It was at that moment a red magic circle appeared. With a bored look, Jimmu watched as Rias and Akeno appeared from the circle, with Koneko walking up to them. Over the white hair girl's shoulders was a still unconscious Issei. Rias stepped forward, holding a posture of confidence as she examined Jimmu and the Fallen Angel under his foot.

"I must admit, Jimmu-san, I had a feeling you were the one who defeated the Fallen Angels last night, and what I saw just now only confirms it. Though I am curious of how you summoned those blue flames, they're clearly of the supernatural." Rias said in a superior tone.

Jimmu, though, was not affected by the Gremory's attempt of appearing important. Instead he merely lifted Dohnaseek, who had by now lost conscious due to losing to much blood, over his shoulder. "That, Gremory, is for me to know and for you…to never find out." Was all he said as he began to walk away.

Rias frowned. "I would watch that tone with me, Jimmu-san. This is my territory, and I will not have unknown factors walking in and-" Her sentence was cut off when something flew past her, taking a few strands of her hair with it. Said object turned out to be arrow. It hit a tree behind the Devil, instantly incinerating it.

Back with Jimmu, he held a blue crossbow pointed at the Devils, while his other arm was still holding Donhaseek. Koneko and Akeno immediately got into fighting stances but Jimmu paid them no heed. "If you think you own this town, then you're just as stupid as you are arrogant. Also, I suggest you take better care of your servants, I might not be there to save his sorry ass next time." He said before disappearing in a burst of blue flames.

"Buchou, are you okay?" Akeno asked as she approached her King.

"I'm fine, Akeno. He only fired that as a warning shot." Rias replied as she checked her hair. "Though he clearly has skills in fighting and using those blue flames of his. Koneko, were you able to get anything while tailing him."

The petite girl shook her head negatively. "No, he completely suppressed his aura so well I couldn't find anything. I can't even tell if he has a Sacred Gear or not. But I could sense a Holy Sword on him."

That made Rias frowned, both the fact that Koneko, whose senses were sharper than anyone she knew, could not detect any anomalies from Jimmu, and that he was wielding a Holy Sword, a Devils' worse nightmare. "We'll have to keep a good watch on him, we can't be sure if he's with the church or not. And don't tell Yuuto-kun about the Holy Sword. I don't want him to go ballistic if he hears one is in town."

"Understood Buchou" Koneko and Akeno replied.

"In the meantime, Koneko-chan, please transport Issei to his room. I'll get to work healing him." Rias told her Rook as she stared at the unconscious brunette.

 **(Somewhere in Manhattan)**

Nighttime had come over the Big Apple. Near a harbor, a light could be seen at the top of an old crane directly above an abandon warehouse. The light was coming from a lantern, which was beside an empty Famiglia pizza box. Sitting not too far away, legs dangling off the edge of the crane, was Owen, finishing up the last slice of pizza. His white hair was stilled tied into a ponytail, but this time he was wearing a dark and light grey full body tactical suit with light armor over it. It had a belt around the waist that held gun hoisters on both sides, with Desert Eagles in them. Also, attached to the belt was a skirt-like cloth that went slightly past his knees, and a hood that was attached to the armor's neck. Strapped to his back were a pair of Katanas, one had a yellow and white stripped handle, while the other had a black handle with red diamonds on it. Lying beside him was an XM8 Assault Rifle.

Picking up magically enhanced thermal binoculars, Owen looked inside the warehouse. What he saw confirmed his suspicions. "Yep, looks like a total of twenty Devils. Most of them Low-class with at least two to three Mid-class. And there is the target." Owen mused as he put the binoculars down before picking up the rifle. Swallowing the last bit of pizza, Owen stood up as grey substance from the suit covered his face into a grey mask with green lenses, and that was soon cover by a dark visor, showing only but a green glow underneath. After strapping the rifle to his back, Owen moved his finger in the air, forming a blue square. Then, using both hands, expanded the square, until it became a 3-D cube and completely covered the warehouse. "There, now they can no longer escape, and the humans won't hear what's going on inside." Owen summarized as he drew his pistols.

"Maximum effort" Was all he said before he casually stepped off the crane and fell towards the warehouse. Smashing through one of the glass roofs, Owen could tell that the Devils were taken by surprise from the sudden intrusion. Not even giving them time to react, Owen lifted both arms up and began firing his dual Desert Eagles. Every time he fired a bullet, a small magic circle would appear right in front of the barrel, the bullets flying through them. It obviously affected them, as the bullets would pierce through stone and metal to strike their targets, or would curve to the side if the target was not in front of them. One by one, the Devils fell until Owen hit the ground with a soft thud. He landed besides two Devils who were still shocked from seeing their comrades killed. Not giving them a chance to recover, a pair of three-bladed claws formed from the wrists of Owen's suit. With great precision, Owen decapitated one of the Devils while stabbing the other through the chest.

A few feet away, some of the remaining Devils turned around in surprise, with their leader among them. "What the hell?!" Cried the High-Class Devil. It was a young man wearing attire befitting a noble of his status.

"Gregory Paimon, of the Paimon Pillar, right?" Owen asked as he reloaded his pistols. "The Yokai Yakuza placed a high bounty on your head. I believe due to you having captured and tortured several of their members out of fun." He summarized as he readied his guns. "Time to pay the dues."

"Get him you idiots!" Gregory cried as he ran off, with guards following behind him. The rest prepared magic circles or took out weapons.

"At least make it a challenge!" Owen declared as he charged, pistols raised. The Devils fired off their magic, but Owen merely summoned his own magic barrier and deflected their attacks. Firing his Desert Eagles, he gunned down several more Devils as he neared the group. One of the remaining Devils conjured a magical whip and wrapped it around Owen's left wrist. The force caused him to lose his grip on his pistol as it fell out of his hand. "Well damn" Owen muttered, but quickly dispersed the magic whip, much to the Devil's surprise. Before they could react, Owen drew the Katana with the yellow stripped handle, revealing a long, white blade. It radiated an immense amount of holy energy that paralyzed the nearby Devils. With a single swing, Owen decapitated the nearest Devil.

With a gun in one hand, and a sword in the other, Owen focused on the remaining Devils. "Time to make some swiss Devils." He said as he fired his pistol, killing another Devil.

"Damn him!" A Devil wielding a sword cried as he attacked. Owen met his strike with his own sword. The holy sword instantly shattered the Devil's sword. The enemy had little time to curse as Owen cut him down. Another Devil tried to impale Owen from behind with a spear, only for Owen's suit to harden as the spear's blade was shattered upon contact. A set of blades extended from Owen's elbows as he impaled the Devil with them, killing him instantly.

Seeing how melee was not working, the remaining Devils automatically fired a barrage of demonic energy bullets, which Owen deflected with his sword. Owen was forced to take cover behind a pillar when the onslaught was becoming too much. Once he was in cover, he closed his eyes and muttered, "X-Sense" and suddenly he was surrounded in a blue-colored environment, with multiple lines all around him, all of them leading to different locations like a path almost. Objects that were once solid, he could now see them as if having X-ray vision. He could also hear the distinct sounds of each Devil. Now, Owen could tell that two of the Devils had barriers up while the rest were firing at Owen's position.

"Hmm, offense and defense? Not a bad strategy for a bunch of grunts." Owen mused as he pulled out his rifle. He placed his left hand on the rifle, "Customized" he muttered, as a small blue glow emitting from his palm as blue lines ran across the rifle. In certain areas of the rifle, small magic circles appeared with runes in them. After a few seconds the lines and magic circle disappeared. With his preparations done, Owen prepared the next part of his attack. "Chrono Reduce" He said.

The spell activated, and suddenly, everything around him began to slow down, including the Devils' attacks. With that done, Owen moved out of cover and aimed his weapon at the Devils. He fired several rounds, one for each Devil, while easily dodging the now slow moving magic projectiles. The bullets, having been harden earlier, easily broke through the barriers before penetrating all the Devils in the head. Time then returned to normal, and the Devils all dropped down from the sky to the ground instantly.

"Now that the grunts are taken care of, time for the big fish." Owen said as he sent his rifle away, it warping out of existence. Then Owen warped himself from his spot towards where he detected the High-Class Devil.

Said Devil was currently trying to open the warehouse door. At first, Gregory had tried using his magic circle to escape, only to discover that he could not. He quickly deduced that Owen must have put a barrier up to prevent anyone from leaving. Now, he was trying to open the door, but found it locked. Gregory's efforts were stopped when a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck. He let out and "Oof" was he was roughly slammed against the wall, face to face with Owen now. In a last-ditch attempt, Gregory tried to conjure a spell from his right hand, only for Owen to impale said hand with a dagger. The Devil let out a cry of pain. Then suddenly, Gregory discovered he couldn't move.

"Magical nerve-toxin coated dagger." Owen explained. "Perfect for calming down wild animals, dispersing large crowds, and capturing targets alive. After all, the Youkais want you breathing."

"W-wait! I can pay three-times the amount of whatever those beasts are paying you, if you let me go!" Gregory stuttered, trying to find a way out of this predicament.

Owen pondered for a moment. "Hmm, tempting, but no dice. I already gave my word I complete the contract and, you know what we humans say, 'First come, first serve'." He said before knocking the Devil out with a strong punch and then warped him somewhere else. Owen then turned around and looked at the mess that the fight made. The entire warehouse was near covered in Devil corpses, as well as blood and gore. "Uh, anyway got a mop?" Owen asked out loud. What he did not notice, though, was the black cat standing on top of some nearby empty crates. The cat's golden eyes were focused solely on Owen, a mischievous glint in them.

 **(Back in Kuoh)**

"So, did you get anything out of him?" Jimmu asked Lucy. The two were standing in a storage room, looking over an unconscious Dohnaseek, bound to a chair with several magical r]straints holding him. He had been sedated while the duo were beginning their interrogation. Several tendrils of light could be seen connected to his head, and all of them traveled back to Lucy's left hand.

"After reading his thoughts, I concluded that his team was sent here on orders of Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori. Their orders were to observed Hyoudou due to Azazel's theory that he might possesses a Sacred Gear." Lucy summarized as she retracted her fingers from the Fallen Angel.

"I'd assume as much. I could sense a dragon's aura around him during school." Jimmu commented. "But why kill the guy? Azazel wouldn't let a Sacred Gear possessor be killed, not with his fascination with them."

"Orders from someone else? Or maybe they thought Hyoudou was a threat and decided to get rid of him." Lucy suggested.

"Maybe, it is a possibility." Jimmu said as he rubbed his chin. "Anything else?"

"Apparently, they're expecting another Sacred Gear user, by the name of Asia Argento." Lucy replied.

"Asia Argento…I feel like I heard that name from somewhere." Jimmu muttered.

The sound of the air being distorted caught their attention. Warping in from behind them was none other than Owen. He was still wearing his suit, but with the hood down and the mask off. Under his right arm was a box full of bottles that read _Asahi Breweries_ on it. "I'm home!" He declared as he walked towards the duo. Placing the box down on a nearby table, Owen pulled out one of the bottles. Opening it he said, "While it doesn't really match up to good old Ireland, Japanese beer is still pretty good!"

Jimmu and Lucy gave him a deadpanned stare. "Please don't tell me you spent all the money from the job on beer, Lord Owen." Lucy asked.

"Just a small portion." Owen replied as he took a sip. He then turned his gaze towards the Fallen Angel. "So, whose this whanker?" He asked as he poked Donhaseek's cheek.

Jimmu and Lucy began to explain to Owen what had happened while he was gone. Telling him how the Devils were now aware of Jimmu knowing the supernatural, why the Fallen Angels were here, and about the Asia person. The last one caught Owen's interest.

"Asia Argento, I recognized that name." Owen commented. "The lass was known as the 'Holy Maiden' due to having the power to heal the wounded."

The AI raised an eyebrow. "A power like that sounds like a Sacred Gear." Lucy said.

"Exactly, I discovered that she wields Twilight Healing, a powerful Sacred Gear, common, but powerful. Not for offensive capabilities, but that it's healing capabilities are on par with the Phoenix Tears." Owen replied as he took another sip of his beer. "Apparently, a wounded Devil appeared in the Vatican somehow and Asia, being the kind-hearted lass she was, healed him of his wounds. Though she was not even aware of him being a Devil at the time."

Jimmu raised an eyebrow at that. "That sounds kind of suspicious that a Devil would be able to infiltrate the Vatican, the heart of the Church, so easily." He said.

Owen chuckled. "A logical person would have said the same thing. But apparently, the Church was more focused on the fact that their Holy Maiden healed a Devil. Outraged, they branded her a heretic and had her excommunicated."

"So not only did they exile her because she simply healed a Devil, but also allowed a Sacred Gear out of their grasp? Did the Church even consider that perhaps she was unaware that the person was a Devil and was merely tricked?" Lucy inquired with a frown. "This is why I do not like the Three Factions." She muttered.

"Lucy's distaste aside, what should we do? If she is coming to this town, should we take this Argento in and offer her sanctuary? Her Sacred Gear would be invaluable for the Guardians." Jimmu commented.

"Hmm, I rather not force the kid to do something she doesn't want to do." Owen muttered. "But it is true, we can't just let her roam around unprotected. Lucy, hack into the security cameras at the local airport and in this town. Keep an eye out for her and inform us when you locate her. We'll see how things play out." Lucy nodded in return.

"Well that's settled. But what about this guy?" Jimmu asked, pointing a thumb at Dohnaseek.

"Heh, he's no threat." Owen replied. "Just send him back with a warning for the rest of his merry band." He said as he walked out of the room. Jimmu and Lucy looked at one another, then the Fallen Angel, then Owen, and then each other again, and shrugged.

 **(The Three Days Later, Kuoh Academy)**

Jimmu let out a sigh as he sat at his desk. Once again, he was cursing Owen for coming up with this plan. Much of what the teacher was talking about Jimmu already knew. He was getting annoyed with the overdramatic behavior of the students, and it was hard for him to deal with the Devils watching him from the shadows. The only reason why he hadn't killed them, or just left the school, was because they still had the finish the Bridge-Link.

A Bridge-Link was a special type of transportation circle. While similar to what most supernatural beings used to get where they wanted to go, the Bridge-Link allowed on to appear anywhere in the general area that the scanners surrounded, allowing for rapid response teams to arrive. What's more, they could appear behind barriers no problem. The only flaw was the set-up procedure, as the Bridge-Link needed to be connected to the surrounding ley-lines. Without that, then there was chance of it working, and the procedure took time and focus. And with the source of the ley-lines being on the school grounds, Owen and Jimmu had to be careful as to not attract trouble.

Unfortunately, the Devils were now aware of their presence. Well, more like they were aware of Jimmu, they still did not know about Lucy or Owen, fortunately, or where they currently lived. Owen had made sure to put up illusion barriers to confuse unwanted stalkers, such as familiars that are used by Devils. Jimmu had asked Owen about what was to be done with the Devils, the magician merely said to try and limit interaction, and not cause any hostile encounters. Owen rather not have any unwanted attention at the moment.

Thus, Jimmu had been doing his best to avoid the Devils for the past three days. He had learned that Issei became a member of the Occult Research Club, meaning he now knew of his new life. Jimmu figured that it was only a matter of time until the Gremory girl was going to approach him, or at least send one of her servants over to try and grab him. He had been doing a good job of avoiding both ORC members and Student Council members so far, and until Owen gave the okay signal, Jimmu would continue to do so.

Thus, when the bell rang, signifying school's end, Jimmu wasted no time in being the first out of the classroom. Unfortunately, he did not get far, as he soon heard the squeals from girls. "Kiba-kun!" They all shouted. True enough, there was the blonde pretty boy, also Rias' Knight.

"Hello everyone, I'm looking for Yoarashi-senpai." Kiba said politely. It was then he spotted Jimmu, already out of his seat and ready to leave.

"You must be Yoarashi-senpai. Please to meet you, my name is-" Kiba began but Jimmu cut him off.

"Yes, I am well aware of who you are. I hear your name from the female study bodies whenever they whisper very loudly together." He finished. Several girls blushed as they realized that they do talk about Kiba a lot and are quite loud doing it too. "Now, if you don't mind, I like to get home."

"Actually, Gremory-senpai would like to see you, at the Old School Building." Kiba said, earning surprise gasps from the surrounding students, followed by murmurings.

Jimmu, though, did not seem all that impress by the name. "And I should care, why? I have more important things to do than speak to some girl."

That did not sit well with the other students, as they were soon enraged. How dare this newcomer speak about one of the two Great Onee-samas in such a manner. The girls were twice as mad since Jimmu was talking down to the Prince of Kuoh. Soon they were all yelling at Jimmu, saying spiteful words to him.

"How dare you speak like that about Rias-onee-sama!"

"You should be honored that one of the two Great Onee-samas wants to talk to you, you scum!"

"Don't speak like that to Kiba-kun, you fiend!"

"Go die, ungrateful punk!"

The insults and screams quickly died down, though, when Jimmu sent the class a terrifying glare. It was a glare that promised immense pain for anyone that angered him. "Do you people…want to die?" Jimmu asked in a menacing tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Then I suggest you all shut up."

With that said, not a single student uttered another word. A few even fainting, while some even pissed themselves too. Jimmu then looked back at Kiba. "Now if you don't mind, I like to get home." And with that, Jimmu pushed Kiba out of the way and left the classroom, leaving a class full of scared students and one uncomfortable Devil.

A bit later, Jimmu was walking through the same park where he had fought the Fallen Angels. Drinking a can of coke, Jimmu could not sense any Devils tailing him. _'Guess they got the message. Or something else attracted their attention. The Fallen Angels perhaps.'_ Jimmu mused.

His attention shifted when he suddenly spotted Owen up a head. The white-haired man was sitting on a bench, a cellphone against his ear and a bag of fast foods beside him. Curious, Jimmu made his way over, hearing parts of the conversation.

"If testing of the product is finished than we can begin manufacturing and distribution. Be sure to have the first three dozen batch sent to the Egyptian Faction, as they already ordered it beforehand." Owen said to the person on the other end of the phone. "After that we can begin selling it to the Celts, Tao, and Hindu. Plus a few Magician Associations that we have good ties with. We'll refrain from selling it to the other factions until we determined the response we'll get. Be sure to control the flow of information of the product, I don't want it to reach the wrong ears too soon, okay?" Owen ordered before saying goodbye and hanging up. It was that moment that he noticed Jimmu approaching. "Yo, just finished speaking to Ed. He'll be coming here tonight. Anyway, how was school?" Owen asked teasingly.

"Don't get me started." Jimmu grumbled as he sat beside the older male. "I had to constantly deal with the Devils trying to invite me to meet with them. I was able to confirm that Hyoudou Issei has become aware of his new position."

"Speaking of the brunette" Owen began. "Lucy reported that the Argento girl appeared in town a few days ago and is already at the abandon church. She also made contact with our newly reincarnated Devil, twice in fact, the second involving a conflict with a stray priest with a few screws loose."

"Great, so now there are rogue Church elements here too." Jimmu grumbled. "Amaterasu-sama will not be pleased with this."

Owen merely grunted as he took a bite of his hamburger. "Well, I suppose the Shinto Faction could use the Devil's inability to keep order here as an excuse to have them kicked out of Japan. Though that's something you have to discuss with them, being a part of the Guardians, I need to remain neutral on the matter."

Their conversation was stopped abruptly when they felt the release of magic in the air. Not too far away they could see a barrier encompass a small area of the park, though it was invisible to the other humans, who were clearly under an illusion spell. "So, Fallen Angel?" Owen asked.

"Fallen Angel." Jimmu replied as the two got up and made their way over towards the barrier.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Issei cursed himself at the current situation. Just a while ago, he and Asia, a blonde ex-nun, had been reunited after the whole fiasco with the crazed ex-priest. During their reunion, Issei gained a bit of hatred towards the Church, for exiling Asia for simply healing a Devil, which she didn't even know at the time.

As the two were still conversing with one another, the pair were interrupted by none other than Raynare, the same Fallen Angel who pretended to be Issei's girlfriend and tried to kill him. Still showing her haughty stance, the Fallen injured Issei with a light spear before beckoning Asia to come with her, under the threat that Issei would die.

"Come along now, Asia. You know you can't leave us." Raynare cooed in a mocking manner.

"You bitch! Asia, don't listen to her!" Issei pleaded as he covered the blood stained wound.

"Now, now Asia. If you listen to him, I'll be forced to kill this Devil. Is that what you want?" Raynare asked as she formed a red light spear, holding it menacingly.

Asia trembled, unsure of what to do. The blonde ex-nun did not want to go with Raynare, knowing what kind of person she was. But on the other hand, if she refused, Issei would be killed. She did not want that either. So, with a heavy heart, she healed Issei's wounds before slowly making her way towards Raynare, ignoring Issei's please.

 _FWOOSH_

The sudden shift in the wind alerted Asia and Issei that something had happened. Where Raynare once stood was a small distortion in the same space, before disappearing. Seconds later, two people. One of whom Issei recognized, the new transfer student, Yoarashi Jimmu. The second person was an older male, wearing casual clothing and had long white hair tied into a ponytail. He had a lazy smile on his face and his stature was one who wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Hi there! Hope we weren't interrupting anything important." Owen asked in a cheeky tone.

 **And there is chapter 2! Also, next chapter will have some more insight into the organization that Owen and Jimmu are a part of. Anyway, be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**


End file.
